


The Attack

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: The attack started silently. They were on a mission and never took prisoners. This was war.





	The Attack

**The attack**

 

The attack started silently, barely noticeable. There was no alarming sound, nothing to see at all that would have made their presence known. They crept in secretly, circumventing all defence mechanisms, swarming in all directions, taking control and mercilessly killing all defenders that stood in their way.  
They were on a mission and never took prisoners. This was war.

The cruelly assaulted victim was totally oblivious to the invasion – until he woke up to a splitting headache and a runny nose.

“Aaaatshooo!”

Daryl opened teary eyes to the new day and sight deeply. Annoyance peppered his inflection when he expressed his initial thought aloud:

“Fuck, another cold. Gonna sound like one of ‘em cows all week long.”

“So?” Rick sleepily wrapped one arm across the archer’s chest, despite of Daryl being a germ depot. “Means no one’s gonna notice a difference.”

The teasing smirk that had curved his lips, was covered by a pillow that hit him square in the face a second later, accompanied by Daryl’s raspy reply:

“With a friend like you, who needs enemies?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a kind of silly mood today. :-) Hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
